Notice Me, Baka!
by miniReeto
Summary: Mayuzumi Chihiro. Kukira ia hanya sosok yang dapat kulihat dari kejauhan saja, tapi nyatanya ia menyadari keberadaanku lebih cepat dari perkiraan. Lalu, Hayama Kotarou. Hmph, kepala angin. Tapi dia manis, dan aku suka sekali! [Mayuzumi x OC/Reader x Hayama] /Enjoy reading!


Tak banyak yang tahu, sesungguhnya Mayuzumi Chihiro punya sisi manisnya sendiri. Mungkin, di antara seluruh siswa Rakuzan, hanya satu berbanding seribu–dengan kata lain, hampir mustahil terkuak.

Mungkin juga tak banyak yang tahu, bahwa sesungguhnya aku diam-diam selalu beranjak menyambangi atap sekolah di saat jam pelajaran usai untuk menemui pemuda penyendiri berhelai kelabu itu–selalu saja menemukannya sedang membaca novel-novel picisan atau pun hanya sekedar menerawang pada perpaduan gradasi warna langit Kyoto yang menawan hati.

Kau tahu, sesungguhnya disinilah sisi manis Mayuzumi Chihiro yang sebenarnya–ketika ia hanya berdiri membelakangiku sembari menengadahkan kepalanya. Menyembunyikan sepasang manik sedalam kabut pagi hari di balik kelopak matanya, hanya terdiam menikmati sapuan lembut angin semilir yang bertiup menyejukkan.

–Kau tahu, aku _suka_ semuanya yang ada di dalam diri Mayuzumi Chihiro. Namun, hanya inilah yang bisa kulakukan–memperhatikan punggung tegap itu tanpa sekali pun sanggup untuk sekedar menggumamkan namanya. Hanya bisa berharap bahwa suatu saat, ia akan menyadari keberadaanku yang mengaguminya disini.

* * *

.

.

 _ **Notice Me, Baka!**_

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Warnings:** Typo(s), OOC, 1st PoV keseluruhan, OC/Reader/Unidentified!Aku, and any other standard warnings~

 _ **Romance, (maybe) a very little fluff and friendship**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **DLDR and Happy Reading! xD**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

" _Ossu,_ Kou- _chan_!" Aku berteriak ketika menangkap sosok tinggi berhelai jingga tengah berjalan di koridor menuju pintu keluar sekolah. Sang terpanggil refleks menoleh, kemudian melambai penuh semangat ketika menyadari kemunculanku yang berlari-lari kecil di belakangnya.

Hayama Kotarou, bisa dibilang adalah teman terbaikku disini. Dengan senyum secerah langit pagi hari, ia bagaikan sumber kekuatan utamaku menjalani hari-hari yang berat di dalam periode Rakuzan. Sosok yang apa adanya, namun mampu menawan hati orang-orang yang melihat senyuman khas dirinya.

Ngomong-ngomong, hanya dia saja yang kuberitahu tentang apa yang kurasakan pada Mayuzumi Chihiro– _senpai_ satu tingkat di atas kami.

" _Ne, ne,_ Kou- _chan_ , sepulang sekolah hari ini aku akan ke atap lagi. Mau ikut?" seruku berapi-api sambil menyikutnya jahil.

Ia tampak menghela napas sejenak, bola matanya berputar jenaka. "Pasti Mayuzumi- _san_ lagi."

"Seratus untukmu!" sahutku ceria. "Ngomong-ngomong, jangan sebut nama itu keras-keras! Nanti terdengar orang lain …" tambahku malu-malu sambil mengecilkan volume suara, melihat-lihat ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk memastikan tidak ada yang sedang menguping.

"Haha, _gomen, gomen_!" tawanya renyah, lalu tersenyum kecil seperti biasa–namun sangat berarti besar bagiku.

"Jadi, jawabanmu?"

"Maaf, hari ini aku harus ikut privatnya Reo- _nee_ … Dia sepertinya sangat marah saat tahu hasil ulangan matematikaku kemarin, hehe," ujarnya, tertawa kikuk sambil mengelus-elus tengkuknya sendiri.

"O-oh …" desahku kecewa. Binar mataku meredup seketika. Namun sedetik kemudian, aku berusaha menutupinya dengan menjulurkan lidahku, "Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, Kou- _chan_ 'kan memang bodoh."

Ya, ya, Kou- _chan_ memang _baka_. Lagi-lagi seperti ini–ia menolak ajakanku lagi. Alasannya wajar _sih,_ demi memperbaiki kualitas otaknya yang–ehm–agak tumpul. Tapi tetap saja ia jadi meninggalkanku berdua di atap dengan Mayuzumi Chihiro–meskipun nampaknya orang yang bersangkutan sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaanku setiap aku memperhatikannya, _sih_. Aku tentu butuh pihak ketiga untuk membantu menetralkan gejolak rasa kagumku pada _senpai_ yang _oh-so-sexy_ itu!

"Hehe, jangan bersedih dulu!" Ia tiba-tiba menepuk punggungku keras-keras, membuatku nyaris terdorong jatuh ke depan. Uh, apa-apaan? Harusnya dia yang butuh penghiburan–atas ulangan matematikanya.

"Apa _sih_ , Kou- _chan_! Sakit, _tahu_!"

Ia sekilas tersenyum memamerkan gigi taringnya yang imut, kemudian mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Justru kalau sedang berdua saja, kau bisa mengutarakan perasaanmu itu tanpa takut malu mendapat ejekanku ketika kau ditolak, 'kan?"

Wajahku memerah seketika akibat ucapan nakalnya itu. Kou- _chan_ memang _baka, baka, baka_! Dasar tidak peka! Mana mungkin aku bisa menembak Mayuzumi- _senpai_!

"Kalau begitu _sih_ , yang bakal terjadi adalah bukan hanya aku ditolak, tapi juga dilabeli _freak_ olehnya!" gerutuku sambil menggembungkan pipi sebal.

Kou- _chan_ hanya terkekeh sambil mengacak-acak poniku gemas. "Memperhatikan seseorang dari belakang sambil menahan pekikan-pekikan tidak jelas, apa itu bukan ciri-ciri _freak_? Kau 'kan memang seorang _freak_!"

 _Deg!_

O-oh, ya ampun. Wajahku tambah merah selagi tawa Kou- _chan_ semakin membahana. Apa aku terlihat sebegitu anehnya di mata Kou- _chan_ ketika sedang memperhatikan _senpai_ -ku yang satu itu …? T-tidak. Aku tidak mungkin seperti itu! Kou- _chan_ bodoh, tidak peka!

"Uh, Kou- _chan_ , kau menyebalkan!" geramku lalu menepis tangannya yang masih aktif mengacak-acak poniku.

Terkadang, Kou- _chan_ bisa saja menjelma menjadi sosok peri nakal bin menyebalkan setinggi langit seperti ini–terutama dengan sifatnya yang kelewat bodoh coret polos ini. Senyumnya yang awalnya menghangatkan berubah menjadi terlalu panas hingga kepalaku ikut berasap akibat lontaran kalimat maupun tindakan menyebalkannya itu. Dan kalau sudah begitu, tidak ada jalan lain selain mengeluarkan jurus merajuk–atau tepatnya, pura-pura merajuk padanya.

 _Ah, benar juga. Aku dan dia 'kan penuh kepura-puraan. Meskipun rasanya hangat dan menyenangkan._

Aku kemudian mengambil jarak dengannya dengan langkah yang dihentak-hentakkan. Di seberang sana, Kou- _chan_ memiringkan kepalanya heran dengan tampang bodoh–sungguh, ingin aku hiasi dengan bekas tapak sepatu.

Sejurus kemudian, aku menggertakan gigi-gigiku. Menunjuk Kou- _chan_ terang-terangan dengan telunjukku tepat di dahi lebarnya itu. "Lihat saja, akan kubuktikan kalau aku bukan _freak_! Hari ini aku akan mengajak Mayuzumi- _senpai_ bicara!" janjiku lantang–seketika mengundang decakan meremehkan dari mulut sang tertantang. "Dan tentu saja, aku tidak butuh bantuanmu untuk melakukannya!"

Kou- _chan_ nampak hanya tersenyum lebar tanda puas mengejekku. Hanya mengacungkan ibu jarinya sembari sekali lagi mengedipkan sebelah matanya seakan hendak memberiku dukungan moral, lantas berlalu begitu saja, menapaki sisa koridor dan menghilang di balik dinding.

Aku menghela napas lega. Kou- _chan_ –si sumber rasa kesalku–akhirnya enyah juga.

Tapi, meskipun aku berjanji begitu pada Kou- _chan_ … apa aku punya keberanian untuk menggapai seorang Mayuzumi Chihiro …?

.

* * *

.: _notice me, baka! :._

* * *

Aku kembali menapaki atap sekolah dengan hanya berbekal keteguhan hati. Sesuai dugaan, sang _senpai_ terkait tengah memandang langit dengan wajah damai. Suasana tenteram yang menyelimuti atmosfer di sekitar sini membuat punggung tegap Mayuzumi Chihiro tampak semakin gagah–ah tidak, tepatnya kehadiran Mayuzumi Chihiro-lah yang menciptakan atmosfer setenang ini.

Sudah kuduga, aku benar-benar _menyukainya_. Aku ingin memanggilnya. Menggapainya. Berbicara dengannya–

"Hei."

Napasku tercekat, seluruh pergerakkan tubuhku mengkristal. Indera pendengarku barusan menangkap sayup-sayup sebuah suara berat nan seksi. A-aku salah dengarkah …?

"Hei, kau yang di balik pintu. Aku berbicara padamu."

Di balik pintu …? T-tunggu, posisiku kini sedang berada di balik pintu. A-aku ketahuankah …?

Di depan sana, Mayuzumi Chihiro tiba-tiba berbalik dan melesat secepat kilat–menuju ke arahku. A-ah, _yappari_ , aku ketahuan! Gawat!

Aku hendak kabur, namun sebuah tangan tiba-tiba mencekalku dengan kasar dari belakang. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran di dahiku. Aku perlahan menoleh ke belakang, berharap yang kini mencengkeram tanganku bukanlah tangan dari orang itu … dan skak. Bodoh sekali aku berharap seperti itu, karena jawabannya sudah jelas.

Mayuzumi Chihiro memandangiku lekat-lekat dengan sorot mata kosong–agak horor, memang. Semakin lama cengkeraman tangannya semakin menguat, seolah memintaku mengajukan alasan tanpa harus mengeluarkan energi untuk melontarkan kalimat pertanyaan. Alasan dari tindakanku yang sudah jelas ketahuan sekarang.

" _S-s-s-s-sumimasen, s-s-senpai_!" –Ah, aku tergugu. Aku yakin sekarang wajahku sudah memerah dengan kepulan asap membumbung tinggi dari kepalaku. Duh, memalukan! Aku memang belum siap mental untuk berbicara dengan Mayuzumi Chihiro!

"Jangan kira aku tidak tahu kau selalu memperhatikanku disini."

Uh, nada bicaranya menusuk sekali. Nyaliku semakin ciut–lantas aku menggigit bibir bawahku keras-keras sembari menutup mataku sepenuhnya. Kuharap ini hanyalah mimpi yang memalukan!

" _S-sumimasen, senpai_! Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi!" –Nah, kenapa aku malah berkata seperti itu di interaksi pertama kami? Aaaah bodoh, bodoh, bodooooh!

"Aku tidak butuh permintaan maafmu," ujarnya acuh tak acuh sembari melepaskan cekalan tangannya padaku, membuatku bisa sedikit bernapas lega. "Katakan sekarang, apa tujuanmu selama ini?"

Sekali lagi, aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Rasa malu masih menjalari sekujur tubuh. Aku menautkan kesepuluh jemari tanganku, lantas meremasnya kuat-kuat. Tarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu hembuskan perlahan. Tarik napas lagi, hembuskan lagi–ups, hampir tersedak. Tenanglah, diriku.

I-ini kesempatan langka yang selama ini sudah kutunggu-tunggu. Akhirnya sekarang aku bisa berbicara dengan seorang Mayuzumi Chihiro yang selama ini hanya berada di dalam angan-anganku. Dan secara kebetulan pula, aku bisa menepati janjiku pada Kou- _chan_ beberapa menit yang lalu. A-ayolah, jantung, berdeguplah seperti biasa. Agar mulut ini bisa mengutarakan yang sebenarnya. Agar tujuanku mengamati Mayuzumi Chihiro tercapai dengan sempurna …!

" _A-ano ne,_ Mayuzumi- _senpai_ …" cicitku, agak terbata karena gugup–refleks kugigit bibir semakin keras untuk menenangkan diri.

Yang diajak bicara masih diam mematung, menghujamku dengan tatapan tajam sedingin gunung es–nampak tidak heran sama sekali bagaimana bisa aku mengetahui namanya. Masih bersabar menungguku melanjutkan kalimat, tak mengucapkan sepatah kata sarat ketidaknyamanan yang kuyakin kini sedang mengantri untuk keluar di tenggorokannya. Nyaliku sempat menciut lagi, namun kali ini kuyakinkan hati lebih keras. Berpikir positif, bahwa Mayuzumi Chihirokini sedang bisa diajak berkompromi.

" _A-ano_ … Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan _senpai_ …"

–Dan Mayuzumi Chihiro memicingkan matanya.

.

* * *

.: _notice me, baka!_ :.

* * *

Kemarin adalah hari terabsurd yang pernah kualami–berbicara dengan seorang Mayuzumi Chihiro itu layaknya berbicara dengan seorang hakim yang tengah menjalankan sidang putusan. Jantungku tak henti-hentinya berdebar mengiringi kalimat-kalimat yang mengalir dari mulutku di sore itu sementara yang diajak bicara tak menggumamkan sederet kalimat pun–hanya diam mendengarkan sembari menganalisis maksud perkataanku yang sepertinya sulit dimengerti akibat terbata-bata.

Tentu, aku tak puas hanya dengan itu saja. Maka, kuputuskan untuk memintanya menungguku lagi di atap, di jam yang sama seperti kemarin. Menungguku untuk mengucapkan kalimat pernyataan cinta yang sudah kupendam lama di dalam hati.

"Biar kutebak, dari gelagatmu hari ini, kemarin kau sudah berbicara dengan Mayuzumi- _san,_ ya?"

 _Deg!_

Aku terkaget tatkala merasakan rangkulan bersahabat mengalungi leherku dari sebelah. Kou- _chan_ tengah memamerkan cengiran jenakanya. Wajahku langsung memanas–tersipu malu.

"I-iya …" ujarku dengan volume yang sangat kecil–mungkin hanya berupa bisikan–sembari memalingkan wajah ke arah lain.

"Haha! Selamat!" Kudengar Kou- _chan_ berteriak girang–tapi entahlah, aku sekelebat mendengar sedikit nada datar yang dipaksakan. "Jadi, apa kau ditolak?"

" _Hidoi na_ , Kou- _chan_!" Aku mengerucutkan bibirku–sebuah ejekan ke sekian yang sangat menjengkelkan yang berasal darinya.

Ia masih tertawa renyah sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya dengan membawa serta diriku dalam rangkulannya. "Tapi aku benar 'kan?"

"T-tidak!" seruku, menggeliat demi melepaskan diri dari Kou- _chan_. "A-aku … _belum_ ditolak kok," lanjutku pasrah, sengaja menekankan nada bicaraku pada kata _belum_.

"Hee? Kau belum menembaknya?" Kou- _chan_ lagi-lagi memiringkan kepalanya–ciri khasnya ketika sedang dilanda penasaran.

Aku menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawaban. Memang _belum_. Rencananya, aku baru akan melaksanakannya hari ini, karena itulah aku membuat janji dengan Mayuzumi Chihiro untuk bertemu lagi di atap. Dan kuharap, kali ini aku bisa mengucapkannya dengan segenap keberanian tanpa ada sendatan-sendatan yang tidak perlu seperti kemarin. Hanya untuk hari inilah, semalaman aku berlatih di depan cermin untuk mengutarakan perasaan–dan kurasa, untuk hal itu aku sudah siap. Hanya tinggal satu lagi yang kurang …

" _Ne_ , Kou- _chan_. Hari ini aku akan mengutarakan perasaanku di atap. Aku sudah membuat janji bertemu dengan Mayuzumi- _senpai_ , jadi maukah kau menemaniku sepulang sekolah nanti?"

Kou- _chan_ tampak terkejut, dibuktikan dengan kedua manik hijau tuanya yang seketika melebar. Heran, memangnya ada yang salah dengan meminta seorang _teman_ untuk menemani ketika ingin menembak seseorang?

"K-kau bicara apa? Aku tidak mau mengganggu momen sakralmu!" tolaknya mentah-mentah. Dan itu membuat alisku sedikit berkedut kesal.

"Siapa yang bilang kau akan menggangguku?" desisku tak sabaran. "Aku membutuhkan partisipasimu agar bisa menghapus grogi ketika aku mengutarakannya!"

"T-tapi itu tidak–" Ia hendak menolak lagi.

"Kou- _chan_ , _onegai_!" Secepat kilat aku memotong kalimatnya sembari mempertemukan kedua telapak tanganku di depan dada. Tak lupa menundukkan kepalaku ke arahnya–berharap hatinya akan trenyuh lalu bersedia mengikuti _rencanaku_.

Tentu saja, untuk kali ini, Kou- _chan_ akan menjadi kunci utama misi penembakanku di atap. Jelas, ada alasan lain di balik kehadirannya yang mampu mengenyahkan suasana gugup yang nantinya bakal dipastikan menyelimuti atap sekolah. Kou- _chan_ , Kou- _chan_ , kumohon–aku _sangat-sangat-sangat membutuhkanmu._

"Kou- _chan_ … Kau ikut denganku 'kan?" lirihku seraya melirik wajahnya–menangkap ekspresi bingung dan enggan bersatu padu mematri mimik sang pemuda berhelai jingga.

Agak lama ia berpikir. Bola matanya bergulir bingung–nampaknya ia sudah kehabisan objek untuk dipandangi karena sedari tadi ia tidak bisa fokus dengan apa yang tengah dilihatnya. Helaian-helaian halus miliknya sudah kusut sempurna terkena sasaran tangannya yang gatal tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Dan aku disini, masih berharap pada jawabannya.

"… E-ehmm." Sejenak ia berdeham, membuatku refleks mendongak untuk menatap wajahnya. "B-baiklah, aku ikut …"

Bibirku sekejap mengulas senyum lebar, lega akan jawaban yang diberikan Kou- _chan_. Aku mengangguk kecil padanya, kemudian mengedipkan sebelah mata tanda berterimakasih–dibalas oleh senyuman kikuk yang tak biasa ia perlihatkan. Dasar, dia tidak akan peka dengan apa yang kuinginkan jika tidak kuucapkan langsung–dan inilah sifat dari seorang Hayama Kotarou yang paling tidak aku suka.

Aku melirik jam di dinding kelas. Sebentar lagi adalah waktu perjanjian. Aku dan Kou- _chan_ harus bergegas.

.

* * *

.: _notice me, baka!_ :.

* * *

Angin sepoi-sepoi berhembus lagi–menghujam pelan tubuhku yang sudah menggigil grogi di hadapan tatapan bengis seorang Mayuzumi Chihiro satu meter di depanku. Rok seragamku sudah kusut tak keruan karena kuremat akibat menjadi tempat pelampiasan rasa grogiku, dan bibirku sebentar lagi sepertinya akan robek karena terus-terusan kugigit keras-keras. Aku masih menundukkan kepala–masih belum berani membalas tatapan sang _senpai_ berhati es ini.

–Dan ketika kulirik ke samping kananku beberapa meter jauhnya, Kou- _chan_ sedang bersedekap memperhatikan kami berdua sembari menyunggingkan seulas senyum tipis. Tapi, tak ada binar ceria pada sorot matanya seperti biasanya. K-kenapa ya …? Apa dia sedang tidak _mood_ …?

Sedetik kemudian, aku menggelengkan kepala keras-keras. Aku harus fokus dengan misiku saat ini!

Perlahan-lahan, aku mulai mendongakkan kepalaku. Manik legamku seketika bertabrakan dengan milik sang _senpai_ tanpa ekspresi–refleks membuatku bergidik ngeri, mengembunkan setitik air di sudut mataku.

" _S-senpai_ … S-sebenarnya aku s-sudah lama ingin membicarakan ini denganmu …" ujarku, lagi-lagi terbata. Plus, ingin menangis. Aku tidak kuat menahan tatapan dingin _senpai_ -ku ini.

"Cepat katakan," sahutnya datar. Ia masukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana seragamnya sembari memalingkan wajah–tepat ke arah dimana Kou- _chan_ menunggu sambil menegang.

Sungguh, jika tidak karena rasa kagumku pada Mayuzumi Chihiro (tentunya ini berdasar, tidak hanya sekedar berasal dari penampilan luarnya saja!), aku tidak akan … ups, fokus!

"… _-desu._ "

"… Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu."

"… _-ki desu_ …"

"…"

Mayuzumi Chihiro membungkuk, mendekatkan wajahnya padaku–aku refleks terlonjak ngeri ketika mendapati betapa dekatnya jarak wajah kami. "Katakan dengan lantang, agar seluruh dunia tahu!"

" _S-senpai_ – _"_

"Katakan apa yang ingin kauberitahukan sekarang juga!" Ia memotong kalimatku, menyahutnya dengan nada pedas.

Tanpa sadar aku mundur satu langkah, menghindari sorot mata gertakan yang diberikan _senpai_ -ku ini. Aku melirik ke arah Kou- _chan_ yang kini memandangiku khawatir–hendak menolong tapi tidak bisa. Bulir-bulir mataku mulai membasahi kedua belah pipiku. S-sungguh … meskipun aku sudah berlatih, tapi–

"Apa yang ingin kaukatakan? Jangan membuang-buang waktuku yang berharga!" –Ah, ia membentakku lagi.

" _S-senpai!_ D-dari dulu aku ingin sekali memintamu untuk … untuk …" Suaraku tercekat lagi di tengah-tengah. _Ah, K-Kou-_ chan …

"Apa?!"

Kali ini, aku menutup mataku. Berusaha menetralkan degup jantungku yang sudah tak beraturan. Kubiarkan saja kelenjar air mata terus berproduksi, berharap semua rasa gugupku akan gugur seiring dengan tetes-tetesnya yang berjatuhan tertiup angin sore hari. Aku menyentuh dadaku, kemudian sekuat tenaga merekahkan senyum terbaik.

 _Aku membayangkan sosok mentari pagi yang terpecah, menjelma menghampiriku. Berubah menjadi helaian surai jingga hasil pecahan cahayanya. Siluet sebuah senyuman dalam benakku berakhir menjadi nyata, berhias gigi taring yang menyembul menggemaskan. Dengan sepasang pupil sewarna dedaunan musim semi yang menaungi, menyempurnakan binar teduh tatapannya di dalam hatiku._

–Kemudian membuka mata dengan keberanian baru.

" _Senpai_ , dari dulu aku ingin bilang padamu bahwa aku mempunyai seorang pemuda yang selalu berada di sampingku! Aku suka warna rambutnya yang cerah menyenangkan, juga senyum berhias gigi taringnya! Aku suka kepribadiannya yang hangat seperti musim semi! Aku suka lagak polosnya yang lucu, yang selalu berhasil menuai tawa di dalam keseharianku! Aku suka … semuanya tentangnya!" –Jeda sejenak, kemudian aku merampungkan kalimatku. "Dari dulu, aku ingin meminta _senpai_ untuk membantuku menyampaikan perasaan ini padanya, kepada laki-laki berkepala angin yang tidak juga peka terhadap perasaanku selama ini!"

–Hening ketika aku berhenti berteriak. Mayuzumi Chihiro menyimak perkataanku seraya mengerling ke arah pemuda matahari yang tengah membeku di tempat. Aku lantas memalingkan wajah pula ke arahnya–memasang senyum termanis yang telah kulatih sebelumnya.

Tak ada respon berarti dari sang pemuda dengan senyuman matahari. Diam membeku, seperti orang dungu. Tangannya yang tadi bersedekap, kini terkulai tak berdaya di samping badannya.

Mayuzumi Chihiro mendesah, menelengkan kepalanya ke arahku, memberikan suatu kode. Aku mengangguk kecil padanya, seraya melempar senyum kecil. _Terima kasih_ , senpai.

" _Ne,_ Kou- _chan_ , kau mengerti 'kan dengan apa yang kukatakan tadi?!" Aku berteriak sembari berlari menyongsong dirinya.

"A-ah … A-aku … tidak mengerti–"

"Kau ini tidak peka sekali _sih_! Padahal aku sudah mengatakannya sejelas itu!" Siku-siku kesal perlahan mencuat di dahiku. _Aku selama ini sudah sabar menunggunya menyadari perasaanku, tapi ternyata dia memang sangat bodoh!_

"M-maksudmu …?!" tanyanya setengah berteriak, berjengit menyingkir ketika aku hanya tinggal tiga langkah menuju dirinya.

Dan _fix_ , ia membuatku sangat kesal hari ini. Jadi, tanpa memberinya kesempatan untuk menghindar, aku terlebih dahulu menarik dasi seragam yang dikenakannya–menyuruhnya untuk merendahkan tubuhnya yang kelewat tinggi itu, lalu mendekatkan wajahku padanya secara paksa. "Itu artinya aku mencintaimu, _baka_!"

–Dan dari seberang sana, Mayuzumi Chihiro, _senpai-_ ku yang _baik hati,_ merona lucu meskipun pada akhirnya berhasil ia tutupi dengan helaan napas lelah kala menyaksikan kedua pasang daun bibir dua orang _kouhai_ -nya bersentuhan _mesra. Mesra_ hanya dalam artian kami berdua.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Owari~**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[A/N]**

Maaf, saya emang lagi menggilai dua cowo Rakuzan ini dan jadilah fic yang kayanya PHP di satu pihak ini yak hahaha xD /dibuang

Oh haha iya bener, mungkin lain kali saya akan bikin cerita alternatif buat fic ini, tapi ga janji yak haha! xDDDD /authorharkos /dibuanglagi

Betewe, makasih udah mampir dan membaca!

* * *

 **Omake~**

"A-ano … _Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan_ senpai …"

– _Dan Mayuzumi Chihiro memicingkan matanya._

" _S-sebenarnya–"_

" _Kau mencintaiku?"_

 _Aku dibuat bingung seketika oleh pertanyaan yang memotong kalimatku itu. "A-aku tidak selancang itu untuk mencintai seseorang di saat aku sama sekali belum mengenalnya dengan baik!"_

 _Sekilas aku melihat binar keterkejutan dalam bola matanya yang hampa. Ah, apa aku sudah mengagetkannya dengan teriakanku …?_

"… _Baguslah kalau begitu," ujarnya setelah lima detik saling membisu._

 _Ia berbalik badan, hendak melangkah meninggalkanku, namun kini giliranku mencekal lengannya. "Tunggu sebentar,_ senpai _! Aku ingin_ senpai _mendengarkanku untuk kali ini saja!"_

"… _Katakan apa maumu," ia menjawab tanpa sekalipun memandang wajahku. Kurasa langit di atas kepala kami lebih menarik baginya dibandingkan dengan kalimat yang akan kuucapkan padanya._

" _Aku memang belum mengenal_ senpai _sama sekali, tapi aku yakin_ senpai _adalah orang yang tepat untuk kumintai tolong," jelasku hati-hati, lalu melanjutkan. "Aku … berencana untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku pada seseorang yang tidak juga peka terhadap perasaanku, dan aku butuh bantuan_ senpai _untuk mewujudkannya."_

 _Mayuzumi Chihiro kini menolehkan kepalanya padaku. Pandangannya kosong seperti biasa–membuatku seketika merasa menyesal telah meminta bantuannya._

"… _Baiklah."_

– _Dan tanpa diduga-duga, ia menyetujui permintaanku. Tertanda dengan anggukan kepala dan senyum–sangat–tipis terpatri di wajah tampannya. Dan pada detik-detik selanjutnya, hanya suaraku yang menggema memecah hening suasana. Dengan seorang Mayuzumi Chihiro yang menjadi pendengar tunggal, beserta kepalan tinju yang tak berhenti bertengger di tangannya._

 _._

 _._


End file.
